Falling Into Place
by WowbaggerForever
Summary: A series of one shots about the lives of the infernal devices characters falling into place. Uber-fluffy and cheesy.
1. Baby

**A/N: Here is just a fluffy little one-shot I wrote for Tessa and Will because they're adorable. Please review because I might write more Infernal Devices One-shots for the various couples.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own these books. I wish I did, but I don't.**

Tessa looked up at the figure standing over her. "Are you sure?" She asked, "Really, really sure?" He nodded. _Yes Tessa, I am sure. Mortmain did say that this is one of the ways that you are different then other warlocks. _The silent brother spoke into her mind but Tessa could see real emotion in his eyes as she took his hand and said, "I am so sorry that this isn't happening with us. I love Will. But I love you too. You know that, don't you James?" He nodded, and this time he spoke for real, his voice rough and unused, but still painfully beautiful to her, "I know…Tessa… I am happy for you." She smiled tearfully up at him and then stood, lightly touching his face, "Thank you for coming. She whispered, and he nodded, then led her out of the room.

As the door opened Will nearly jumped out of his skin. He had been pacing in the hall, waiting for his parabatai to tell him the news of his wife. Tessa had been feeling sick for the past week, avoiding food and throwing up, so they had called on the silent brothers. Not just any silent brother, but the man whom they both loved and trusted more than anyone else in the world. Besides each other of course.

Though he jumped at any chance to call Jem to his side, Will had been truly worried about Tessa this time. Though he knew now that Marbas's curse was not real, he still got scared whenever someone he loved got sick. Especially after what had happened with Ella and Jem. Jem (or Brother Zachariah) had examined Tessa in her room while Will waited outside, and the stress of waiting had nearly killed him. But finally they had emerged.

Tessa smiled shakily at Will as Jem walked up to him, grasping his hand in a brotherly gesture. _She is fine Will. Tessa will explain everything to you, but I must go now brother. _"Do you really have to?" Asked Will, disappointed, _For now… But I think that I will see you again soon… Goodbye William… For now._ He gave the hands of both Will and Tessa another gentle squeeze before putting his hood back on and leaving with the eerie grace of the silent brothers. "Good bye James." Said Will as he left, his voice raw with emotion. Tessa wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. He sighed and turned around in her arms.

"So you really are fine? I mean, he said he would be back soon. He never sais that. Do you have some kind of condition? Should I be panicking" Asked Will, back in extreme worry mode. Tessa nodded slowly, "Yes I have a condition. But please don't panic." Will's eyes widened anyways and he pulled away, looking at her as though examining her for symptoms, "You do? But Jem said-"

"I know what he said."

"So he _lied?_" Will's tone was disbelieving.

"No of course he didn't lie." Said Tessa.

"But how can you have a _condition_ and be fine? I mean by the angel Tessa I-"

"Will." His wife cut him off, taking his hands and looking straight into his deep blue eyes. The eyes that had made her fall in love with, almost from first sight. "I'm pregnant." She said, trying to gage his reaction. She knew Will better than anyone, but she still didn't know how he would respond to this news. She hoped he would be happy. Will's mouth opened slightly and he pulled away from her, "You're- you're _what_?" He asked, seemingly speechless. Tessa smiled, taking his hands again and moving towards him, "I" she whispered slowly, putting her forehead against his, "am with child. Your child. You do know how babies are made, don't you William?" Will sucked in a breath, "You're serious?"

"Deadly."

"We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes we are."

"A live, human, _baby_."

"A live, _shadowhunter _baby." She corrected him with a smile.

Will grinned at her. Tessa had told him that she might be able to have kids, since her mother was nephilim, but he hadn't wanted to get his hopes up. Now, he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her up, and spun her around, capturing her mouth with a kiss. "I love you. I love you so much." He murmured as he set her down, speaking into her shoulder. Then he looked at her. "Wow…This is really happening. We're going to have a baby…." He smiled, his eyes lighting up. She smiled fondly back at him, "I know." She said dreamily. Will paused. "Tessa?"

"Yes?"

"If it's a boy can we name it-"

"James?"

"Yes."

"Of course… I would not have it any other way." She said.

The couple smiled at each other and laughed lightly at nothing. They had been through so much together, but now their lives were falling into place.


	2. Shadowhunter

**A/N: Here's one for Gideon and Sophie.**

* * *

Sophie stood in the council room as the members of the clave filed out. She couldn't believe it. She had ascended! She took in her surroundings, saving a mental image. This was it. She was officially a shadowhunter, she was going to marry Gideon Lightwood, and all her dreams were going to come true. She felt power coursing through her vain. She felt like she was flying.

And then, she was flying. A pair of strong arms had wrapped around her waist and picked her up, spinning her around. She let out a laugh of pure glee. Before she probably would have considered this wildly inappropriate, but she was a shadowhunter now: A free person and a strong warrior. Besides, there was no harm in being spun around by a man if it was you fiancé who was doing the spinning. As Gideon set her down, Sophie turned around in his arms so that she could face him. He looked even happier then she felt, if that was possible. His beautiful green eyes were shinning with pride and love, "You did it." He said, "I knew you could do it." She laughed, "Really? I didn't." Gideon took her face in his hand, looking deep into her eyes, "Sophia Collins, or Sophia _Shadowhunter_, I suppose I should call you now," he grinned, "you deserve the title of nephilim more than anyone I have ever met. You are brave, and kind, and noble and beautiful-"

"Beauty has nothing to do with being a shadowhunter." Sophie protested. Gideon laughed, "I know. I just like telling you that you're beautiful. You seem to forget it far to often, but you are the loveliest looking person that I have ever met." Sophie blushed furiously, and opened her mouth to say something, but Gideon stopped her with a kiss. She sighed into it, and weaved her hands into his hair. It was so soft… He groaned and pulled her closer, and they stayed that way for a few moments, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Only the two of them existed.

When they finally broke apart, the council room was empty. "Oh! By the angel!" said Sophie, "We had better go, the others will be waiting…" She made to leave, but Gideon held her back, "Wait, I have something to give you." He led her over to where he had been sitting for her ascension. His hands were rough like hers, though it was from fighting as opposed to manual labour. On his seat was a long silver object, with a grip, he picked it up and handed it to her, "Every shadowhunter should have their own seraph blade." He told her, and handed her the weapon. "It's name is _Zophiel_, I picked it because the name reminded me of yours." He smiled shyly at her, "I also got you this," he pulled a rock out of his pocket, "it's a witchlight."

Sophie took the two objects with awe, the witchlight glowed as she held it, something that had never happened before. "_Zophiel"_, she whispered to the seraph blade and a glowing blue blade appeared. She stared at the things in her hands for a few more seconds before gingerly setting them back down on the chair. She looked at Gideon…He was so beautiful… She through her arms around him and he squeezed her close, "Thank you so much… For everything…I love you Gideon Lightwood." She felt him smile into her shoulder, and sure enough, when she pulled back from him he was grinning so wide she thought his face might split. He kissed her head lightly, beaming down at her. Sophie pulle herself back to reality, "Come on," she said, grabbing her witchlight and seraph blade like a true nephilim, "lets go catch up with the others."

As they left, Gideon took her arm in his, and she leaned into him, dreamily gazing at the lightwood family ring on her finger. "_Te __amo, _Sophie." Said Gideon. She smiled.

Yes, Sophie's life was finally falling into place.


	3. Training

**A/N: And here is Cecily and Gabriel's story:**

Cecily hit a bulls-eye and smiled triumphantly. She grabbed a knife off of the table and was getting ready to hit another one when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed the hand and flipped the person over her shoulder, slamming them off the ground, straddling them, and holding a knife to their throat. They turned out to be a tall, brown-haired, green-eyed young man with shadowhunter runes covering his long body. Gabriel Lightwood looked up at her with amusement.

"Well, your reflexes have gotten better." He said, and she smirked, "I know." He laughed at her confidence, and at the fact that she was still straddling him, "I just came to tell you that your brother is leaving." He informed her.

"Really?"

"Yes. He and Tessa are loading their things into the carriage as we speak."

"How interesting."

"And so, you should probably go say goodbye to him because he is going to be in Idris for a whole week." He finished.

"Well… I was sort of training…"

"You'll have time to train after he's gone. In fact, we'll have the whole institute to ourselves so we could…" He raised hone eyebrow, which is something he learned to do from her, "train together?"

"Hmm… That's an idea." she smiled as he continued, "Yes, I could train you and you could… Train me." She quirked an eyebrow like he had, then gasped as he flipped her over so that their positions were reversed, "I think you'll find that my skills have improved as well…" He leaned down and kissed her. She reached up and pulled his hair, bringing him closer.

"Hmmm… You're right," she said against his mouth. He opened his eyes to see her smiling up at him. Her knees were curled against her chest and before he realised what she was doing she had launched him off of her and was getting up, dusting off her gear and straightening her hair, "I _should_ go say goodbye to my brother." She grinned and flounced off. Gabriel growled in annoyance, _Herondales_. He thought to himself with a sigh, then got up to follow Cecily.

* * *

Finally Will and Tessa left, Will giving a final glare to Gabriel before getting into the coach. Cecily giggled, "Wow, he really hates you."

"I think it's just because he suspects what we're going to be doing while he's gone." Cecily looked at him with fake innocence, "And what, pray, do you think we will be doing Mr. Lightwood?" Gabriel smirked at her and shrugged, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, lightly stroking her cheek her face, "Oh I don't know… We could clean out the stables, or let Brigitte give a concert or-" He was cut off by Cecily pulling him roughly into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and let her pull him so that he was trapping her against the wall. By the time she broke it off he was breathing heavily, "Or we could do that." He said weekly, and she grinned triumphantly. Though she was only 16, and he was 18, she always seemed to be the one in charge; always confident, always sure, that was Cecily. He loved it about her. He loved everything about her. He just hadn't told her yet.

Cecily grabbed his hands and dragged him into the institute. They started running through the halls, holding hands and laughing, delighted with their new freedom. They were alone in the institute except for Brigitte and Cyril, who would be working. Gabriel gazed at Cecily, running in front of him, her black hair streaming behind her, she turned back to him, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling, and it took his breath away. He needed to tell her.

He stopped running. "Cecy?" He said. Cecily turned to face him in confusion. "What is it Gabriel?"

"Um… I…"

"Yes?"

"I-I, I think that I love you?" Cecily's eyes widened and she moved closer to him, "What?"

"I-I love you Cecily." He repeated, more confident this time. She sucked in a breath, then smiled and pulled his face in for another kiss. They kissed for a few minutes then Cecily started leading him down the halls again. It was only then that Gabriel regained his mental faculties and something occurred to him, "Cecily." She stopped again, "What is it now?" She asked with a smile, "Are you going to propose?" Gabriel blushed furiously, "No… It's just that-you didn't say it back."

"What?"

"You didn't tell me you loved me."

"Oh… You're right."

"So," He felt his face fall, "you don't love me?" Cecily laughed, "Of course I do… I didn't think it needed saying… But if you need me to tell you…" She leaned up to kiss him and whispered, "I love you Gabriel Lightwood." He looked into her eyes and for once she was completely serious. He kissed her again, but she broke it off and repeated, "I love you." Kiss, "I love you." He laughed, "I don't need you to say it _all_ the time, especially if it gets in the way of other, more important things... Like me kissing you." She looked up at him with wide eyes, "Well you didn't seem very quick to pick things up today, so I figured I'd have to spell it out for you." Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Point taken. Can I kiss you now?"

"Hmmm…" Cecily leaned in to meet his mouth, then grinned, "First, my love, you must beat me in a sparring match." She pulled away from him and ran off towards the training room. Gabriel laughed and chased after her, feeling like the luckiest man alive. He loved Cecily, and she loved him! He had never thought that one girl could make him so happy… He was starting to understand how Gideon felt about Sophie. Gabriel would have given the world for Cecily to love him because when she had looked into his eyes and kissed him, he had felt like his entire life was finally falling into place.


End file.
